One Day
by Icybun34
Summary: Kaoru knows from experience the pain of heartbreak and what it has done to his realationship with his brother. Will he let heartbreak strike him twice or will he take love for himself. KaoruxOC HikaruxOC HikaruxHaruhi Hinted KaoruxHaruhi


I loved her.

Just not as much as him.

Growing up with similar preferences and doing everything alike had never seemed to be a bad thing to us. If anything, we were proud that we were so in tune with each other, glad that we weren't different in any way. All we had was each other after all.

But then, as we grew up and hormones hit, we found out that we had more alike that ever imaginable.

She was our first love. Her name was Kione Mahari, daughter and heiress to the largest Persian Good trade in the world. She was a tiny little thing with long brown curly hair, creamy dark skin, and brilliant green eyes.

_She walked with a shy nature about her but faced with any negative energy, she fought back with a sarcastic fire that had any one who dared to confront her running for cover._

_It was her hidden personality that attracted the Hitachiin twins and they found themselves following her constantly, eager to see more of her spitfire. _

_Unfortunately, Mahari was never a dense one and she confronted them about it with a defensive nature that did nothing but peak the twins' interests._

_The twins didn't stop following her; in fact they became more fervent in their pursuit. And after awhile, Mahari became used to them and even began talking to the normally reserved twins._

_It didn't take long for them to become friends and an even shorter time for them to fall in love with her. The only problem was that neither one wanted to share her._

_The twins fought behind closed doors for months. Both unrelenting in the quest for the Persian beauty. They argued and fought for her affection, trying so hard to make her fall in love with one of them._

_But their aggressiveness scared her and she constantly withdrew herself from them, eager to get away from the tension._

_Though time passed and they both grew impatient. The battle for her love becoming nothing more than a frivolous competition. And both were impatiently waiting to claim their prize._

_Though when they went to ask her, all they found was a note. A simple little letter that changed the way we viewed love forever._

_**Dear Hitachiin twins,**_

_**I have gone back to my home country to oversee the company that I one day will take over. I can imagine that you are not there for a simple visit but one as to confess your love to me.**_

_**Understand that I could never accept either one of your feelings as it would mean that I would break one of your hearts. Even though this love conquest has been turned into nothing more as a game to you two, do not be disillusioned, I care deeply for both of you. But I would never forgive myself if I were to be the cause of permanent tension between you.**_

_**You are twin brothers. You have been gifted with something that not many of us ever experience. I hope that you both take no pain from this letter but merely you learn a lesson. I also pray that you never let something as meager as a love interest tear you two apart. You are brothers and friends and share a bond so strong that it should never be broken.**_

_**Pursue your own interests and hopefully in time you could look back at this and smile. I've always loved your smiles. So I ask that you please move on from this and if I ever meet you in the future, I hope that you won't harbour any resentment.**_

_**My deepest regrets,**_

_**Kione Mahari**_

We were both heartbroken that day but most importantly… we were ashamed. She had seen that it had turned into nothing more than a game and she ran from it. She ran in fear that she would hurt us when in reality we were hurting her.

After that, we became more tightly bound as brothers. We refused to let anyone in, to let ourselves become vulnerable and foolish in front of anyone others than ourselves.

Then we met Tamaki… who in turn lead us to…

_Haruhi._

"Kaoru?"

I looked up at him, the depth of my conversation weighing heavily in my mind.

"Yes, Hikaru?

"No hard feelings, right?"

I looked back out the window as the words played back in my mind _**"I hope that you never let something as meager as a love interest tear you two apart." **_

I smiled at him, a bright dazzlingly smile that only he could see through.

"Of course not, Hikaru. We're brothers. I could never hate you."

He smiled back, the same fake cheerful smile that I had shot at him as he slid into bed beside me.

"Good. I think I love her."

I watched as he fell asleep before staring back out the window. It would hurt me, I was sure of that. But I owed her this; I owed her this heartbreak as a way to repay her for her own pain that she had suffered.

I sighed as I looked back down at the letter, hidden in my tiny hidden safe.

One day, I would travel and find her and show her how deeply I've taken her words.

I smirked at the lowering sun in the horizon.

_One day._


End file.
